


it's gonna be paradise (we'll just get lost in the lights)

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/F, and her neighbor lena is a lowkey grinch, basically kara is the #1 christmas stan, christmas party au, kinda canon but not really, lena is still the ceo of l-corp she just happens to be kara's neighbor, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: it wasn't that lena luthor hated christmas. she liked christmas cookies and presents as much as the last person. but come on, her neighbor frankly just took christmas to a whole new level. and so what? maybe lena purposely ignored kara's invitation to her christmas party but she didn't think kara would literally force her to come.or, the christmas party au.





	1. the invitation

Honestly, Lena was tired of being called a Grinch by her neighbor. Just because she didn't find it necessary to decorate the outside of her house with fat inflatable creepy-looking Santas or tacky Christmas lights didn't mean that she hated "joy, happiness, and everything else that Christmas stood for." (Personally, Lena felt like a more accurate description of Christmas was corporate greed and loneliness).

Really, her neighbor, Kara Danvers, was taking Christmas too far. Lena could understand maybe one light-up reindeer and a Christmas wreath, but covering every square inch of your card with Christmas lights and inflatable Santas and Christmas figurines as soon as Halloween ended just seemed excessive (It was like the brunette didn't even recognize that Christmas was at the end of December, and not the entire months of November and December. Perhaps her Christmas gift to Kara should be a goddamn calendar).

Truthfully, Lena was almost certain that her neighbor's yard would catch on fire considering the amount of electricity Kara had to be using in order to power what had to be hundreds of Christmas decorations. Lena was also almost certain that the brunette was secretly one of Santa's elves, deployed by Santa to ensure that everyone continued to worship the phony holiday that Christmas really was (okay, so maybe she sounded Grinch-like there but really, she was just pointing out the obvious).

So when Lena got an invitation in the mail for Kara's yearly Christmas party at her house, she just scoffed and tossed the invitation in the trash. Sure, she appreciated the gesture and what she supposed was common courtesy, but she couldn't honestly think of a worse way to spend her evening than spending a night interacting with Christmas elves in a house that was quite obviously a fire hazard. She couldn't imagine an invitation for any other reason than common courtesy-- it wasn't like the two of them were particularly close. Their interactions were limited to exchanging pleasantries and waving when they happened to see each other, really.

And she figured that that would be the end of that.

Except two days before Christmas and her Christmas party, Kara Danvers quite literally stormed to her door, ringing the doorbell repeatedly (admittedly, Lena, seeing the girl donning a Santa hat and an ugly Christmas sweater, as well as a rather murderous expression, had purposely ignored the doorbell, hoping that she'd eventually leave). But apparently, Kara, in addition to being the #1 Christmas Stan, was also extraordinarily persistent. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! YOUR CAR IS RIGHT OUTSIDE, LENA LUTHOR!" Kara shouted from outside the door as what had to be her 1,000th ring was yet again ignored.

Sighing, Lena realized that she couldn't continue to ignore the brunette, and hesitantly opened the door.

"Thanks for finally opening the door. You know, it's literally freezing out here," Kara scowled. Internally, Lena could only think just how big of a mistake it was to open the door-- really, there was no way that this was going to end up good for her, judging by the very serious, almost scary expression on Kara's face. 

"Sorry, uh, I was, uh, in the shower," Lena lied. Despite the fact that Lena's hair was completely dry, Kara seemed to accept Lena's flimsy excuse. "Anyways, what brings you here today, Kara?"

Kara ignored her question, instead peering innocently at Lena, "Aren't you going to invite me in?" 

Plastering a fake smile, Lena opened the door wider, gesturing for Kara to come in. With that, Kara practically rushed inside, her cheeks flush from the cold outside. "So... not that I don't enjoy your presence, but why are you here?" Lena rushed, hoping to usher Kara out as quickly as she'd rushed in her home.

With that Kara's eyes narrowed and that slightly scary murderous expression was back. "You never RSVP'd for my Christmas party." 

Lena was just about to stammer out an excuse about how the invitation "must have gotten lost in the mail," but before she could do that Kara quickly added, "Before you try and fabricate some wacked-up excuse, please consider the fact that 1) I know you got the invitation as I literally put it in your mailbox. And 2) I know that you're always here, home alone, for Christmas, so don't you dare try to make some flimsy excuse about some Caribbean island vacation." 

Realizing that Kara won't settle for anything besides the truth, Lena sighed. "Look, Kara, I'm pretty sure we've gone over this before but again, I'm really not exactly the biggest fan of Christmas. Really, nothing against you, but there's literally not a worse way I can picture my Christmas than sitting around the fireplace, surrounded by goddamn Santas and an excessive amount of lights, celebrating capitalism and corporate greed in holiday-form, singing Christmas carols and drinking eggnog. I really appreciate the invitation--- really, Kara, but I'm going to have to decline."

Kara scrunched her nose (and goddammit, Lena would admit that it was kind of cute). "Come on, Lena, please?" At this point, Lena realized that Kara would attempt to use her puppy-eyes, and hell, Lena's faced powerful world leaders and business CEOs but there was just something completely disarming when Kara used that look.

"Why do you even want me there? We're just neighbors!" Lena groaned, raising her arms dramatically. 

"Because we're friends and you always spend Christmas alone," Kara pouted, "It's my duty to spread Christmas cheer to everyone. Especially to the Grinches!" 

At that, Lena rolled her eyes, ignoring the fluttering feeling she got when Kara said that they were friends. "I'm not a Grinch. I like Christmas just fine, thank you." 

Kara raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You like Christmas-- the holiday you just called a manifestation of capitalism and corporate greed?"

"Look, I can point out the flaws of a holiday and not be a Grinch, Kara." Lena frowned, knowing that she needed to stop digging herself into holes she couldn't escape from. 

Crossing her arms, Kara suggested skeptically, "Then come to my Christmas party. If you do, I swear I'll stop calling you a Grinch." 

"You're not going to drop this are you?" sighed Lena, realizing that her defeat and attendance at Kara's goddamn Christmas party was inevitable. 

"Nope," she responded, with a wide grin, "I'm really not." 

"Fine. I'll go. But if there's even ONE indication than your house will burn down from your abundance of Christmas lights, I'm hightailing it out of your house," Lena negotiated, silently cursing the Santa-hat-clad brunette in front of her that had cornered her into going to spending Christmas with what had to be Santa's groupies. 

Unexpectedly, Kara embraced Lena in a tight hug. "I wouldn't expect anything less out of you, Grinch." (Lena ignored how good it felt to have Kara's body flush against hers and how their bodies just seemed to fit perfectly together-- her life wasn't a fucking rom-com, for crying out loud. She was Lena Luthor, destined to live and die alone, forever cast away as an outsider because of her last name and the mistakes of her family). 

When the warmth as Kara withdrew from her, Lena couldn't help but feel disappointed (goddammit, Lena). "See you in two days, Lena," Kara smiled, before opening the door, braving the cold once more. Lena couldn't help but stare at Kara's retreating form. 

Fuck. I really am screwed. Why the hell did I agree to go?

But if she was going to be honest with herself, she already knew the answer: Kara Danvers.


	2. the party

The second she rang the doorbell and Kara eagerly opened the door, she regretted it. Previously, Lena thought that it wasn't possible for the house to be even more Christmas-y, but that thought was quickly disproved as the outside of house and the entire yard literally looked like a goddamn Christmas tree. Really, if she thought the house was a fire hazard before, at this point, the house was practically one surge away from an explosion.

Her thoughts were disrupted as Kara eagerly squealed (yes, fucking _squealed_ ) as soon as she realized it was Lena at the door, quickly embracing the green-eyed woman. “Lena! You made it,” spoke Kara enthusiastically, her arms still around Lena's waist (and again, Lena could only curse herself for thinking about just how nice it was to feel Kara's body pressed up against her own: _Shake yourself out of this, whatever “this” is. Seriously)._

To her own surprise, she managed to actually compose herself enough to choke out, “Well, of course I did. I couldn't be known as a Grinch forever, you know.”

At that, Kara withdrew her arms (and Lena suddenly felt the cold of outside again). “Forgive my manners, come in!” Kara rushed, her hand taking Lena's, dragging her inside.

Inside, Lena was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of Christmas-- there were several massive Christmas trees with delicately wrapped presents under the main one in her living room, stockings with names written on them (including Lena's, which _shit_ , made her heart flutter just a little bit), annoying Christmas songs playing loudly in the background, and the smell of freshly baked cookies.

At some point, Kara must have noticed that she was still holding Lena's hand and quickly dropped it, her cheeks burning. “Let me introduce you to everyone, they're all in the kitchen,” and at Lena's quick flash of worry in her expression, Kara added, with a reassuring smile, “They'll love you. I promise.”

Before Kara dragged her into the main room where everyone else was, Lena realized that she still had Kara's gift in her hand. “For you,” Lena smiled softly, handing a nicely wrapped package to the other girl. “Merry Christmas, I guess.”

Kara beamed, enveloping Lena into a quick hug, “Aw, you really didn't have to, but thank you so much!” Much to Lena's surprise, Kara turned her head towards Lena and kissed her on the cheek before turning towards the massive Christmas tree (Lena could feel her cheeks redden and she could only be thankful that Kara didn't notice the burning of her cheeks).

After placing the present Lena gave her under the Christmas tree, Kara turned towards her. “You'll get your present later,” Kara winked, “Now, you're meeting everyone.”

With that, Kara once again took Lena's hand and led her to the kitchen. Lena was practically overwhelmed with new faces, and it seemed like the second she entered the room, their conversations cut off. Kara seemed to notice the awkward silence that had overcome the room and she quickly introduced Lena to everyone and it didn't take long for Lena to feel like part of the group-- she laughed at Kara’s over-sharing of Maggie’s and Alex’s relationship (much to Alex’s great embarrassment), bonded with Winn over the latest technology (even though Kara affectionately called them “such nerds”), and eagerly listened to stories told by Alex about Kara in her childhood (apparently Kara was quite the mischievous child).

Really, everyone was so _nice_ and Lena wasn't sure how to feel about it-- it was strange, if she was going to be honest. Different from the few holidays the Luthor family spent together, that’s for sure. 

And even though Lena was absolutely sure that Kara’s house was undoubtedly a fire hazard, she found herself not wanting to leave. 

Lena had been in the middle of a quite invigorating conversation with Winn over the groundbreaking technology L-Corp was planning on releasing soon when Kara had interrupted, throwing an arm around Winn’s and her shoulders. “Stop with your nerd talk, dinner’s almost ready!

Reluctantly, the two of them stopped their conversation and headed towards the dining room. On the way, Kara turned towards her, “Having fun?”

Lena nodded, “Yeah, I didn't think I would but it's been really nice to meet everyone. Thanks for inviting and then forcing me to go.”

“Anytime, Lena,” Kara winked, before sitting down in the seat next to Lena’s.

On the table was an impressive amount of delicious-looking food. Once everyone sat down and Eliza said a few words, she announced to dig in and everyone happily complied. 

///

Once everyone had finished eating, Kara ushered everyone into the room with the massive Christmas tree. “It's time for presents now guys!” she exclaimed happily, gesturing to the several packages under the tree and the stockings.

With a grin, Kara handed Lena her present and stocking, and Lena couldn't help but smile brightly back.

Lena decided to first open up the stocking. Inside, was a book entitled, “How to Properly Celebrate Christmas” (it actually looked like quite the captivating read with rather funny comics, but come on, when was Kara going to let this go), some fuzzy socks, a few dessert items (it was from Kara so that really was to be expected), a sleek black planner with the words “Make sure you schedule me in too ;” on the first page, and oddly enough, a branch of mistletoe (Lena figured that it had to be for decoration). 

Lena unwrapped her present neatly, determined not to destroy the nice, Grinch-theme wrapping paper Kara had wrapped her present with (even though, again, Lena is definitely not a Grinch, thank you very much). When she opened it, she could only gape in shock at the thoughtfulness of the present-- a small Christmas tree, complete with lights and charms as ornaments. With a smile, Lena opened the card on top of the tree--

_Dear Lena,_

_Merry Christmas! When I came over, I noticed that you didn’t have a Christmas tree and since it would’ve been difficult to fit an entire, full-sized Christmas tree under my tree and then wrap it, I went with a smaller tree. Hope you still proudly display it around the house (I swear, if you don’t, you’ll forever be known as a Grinch in my heart)._

_Anyways, I got a few charms that reminded me of you for the ornaments. Please don’t hate me for getting you a Grinch charm-- you’ll always be known as a sort-of Grinch to me. Also, you wouldn’t believe how difficult it was to be an “L-Corp” charm-- why are those not offered in your company gift-shop? Ugh, whatever. I also had to get you a Supergirl charm because well, you’re pretty super. Plus, I needed to give some token of appreciation for this amazing woman who’s saved all of our asses more than once._

_Lastly, thanks for spending Christmas with me! I love being neighbors with you so don’t be a stranger :)_

-  _Kara Danvers_

 

As soon as she finished reading it, she couldn’t help but head straight to Kara, mistletoe in hand. “Thanks for the gift, I love it! I’ll be sure to display it too,” Lena added with a smirk.

Kara’s eyes sparkled. “I’ll hold you up to that. Perhaps I’ll stop by a few times to make sure it’s actually used and not in the trash can like my invitation.” 

“Okay, that was one time, and I still came, didn’t I?” Lena argued playfully, crossing her arms in mock defiance. 

Kara shrugged. “Whatever you say, Lena. I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that you threw the beautiful invitation I sent you in the mail! Anyways, I loved your gift. It was super sweet,” she smiled, gesturing down to the opened gift in her hand.   

“I’m glad you liked it,” Lena smiled back, ignoring the fluttering feeling in her stomach, “Was there any particular reason why there was mistletoe in my stocking?” 

In Kara’s shock, she blushed a few shades darker and practically stumbled over her words, “A-ah… no. No particular reason, haha. Wonder how that got in there, you know? Totally wasn’t supposed to be symbol to you that I liked you or anything like that because that would be so silly-- and illogical because obviously you don’t like me that, or maybe you don’t like me at all? Maybe you hate me, oh shit. So nope no reas--” 

Kara was cut off by the gentle pressure of Lena’s lips. “Stop talking,” she whispered, gently cupping Kara’s face in her hands. Once Kara got over the shock (because while she’s fended off vicious aliens, nothing could have prepared her for how sweet Lena’s lips felt against hers), Kara responded, her lips moving against Lena’s. 

It was a pity that the two of them eventually needed air, with the two girls pulling back, their cheeks flushed bright red. “Mistletoe, you know? We can’t break the rules, that would be un-Christmasy, right?” Lena smirked, gesturing to the mistletoe in her hand. 

Kara rolled her eyes. “You realize that rule only applies when mistletoe is above the two of you, right?” (She didn’t mind one bit though). 

Lena tsked, “Well in that case,” she started, lifting the branch of mistletoe directly over their heads, and well, Kara could only comply by closing the distance between their lips.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it! sorry for the small wait, i was facing some writer's block and i really didn't know how to end it. anyways i hoped you enjoyed it! happy holidays and please let me know what you thought of it!

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost christmas and this fic was inevitable. this will probably be a two or a three-shot (honestly i really should write a fic longer than a three-shot but i'm way too lazy to do so).  
> let me know your thoughts! hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. also happy holidays!


End file.
